


In Vino Veritas

by Esther (esda)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge-Antwort, M/M, Reale Welt, Zucker
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Fußballer, ein Turnier mit Übernachtung im Zelt und die Antwort auf die Frage warum es manchmal doch ganz gut ist mehr Alkohol zu trinken, als man verträgt *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte war ein Beitrag zu einem Shounen-Ai-Wettbewerb bei Animexx. Die Bedingungen waren, dass eine Liebesgeschichte, ein Kuss und die Worte "Meer", "Baka" und "Mamotte ageru!" ("Ich werde dich beschützen!") eingebaut sein mussten.  
> Gewidmet ist dieser Schandfleck deutscher Literatur rosy, die diese Geschichte - wider alle Vernunft - 'süß' findet. *anplüsch*

# In Vino Veritas

Uhhh... so wie es aussah, hatte ich wohl mal wieder Scheiße gebaut, verdammt große Scheiße!  
Ächzend versuchte ich mich vergeblich aus der Umklammerung und dem Schlafsack zu befreien, ließ mich schließlich aber hoffnungslos mit dem Kopf voraus wieder fallen.  
Wie schrecklich! Das durfte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein!, wimmerte ich gedanklich in die Daunen meiner Liegestätte.  
Sobald er aufwachte, würde er mich umbringen.  
Keiji Takeshita.  
Mein heimlicher Schwarm.

Im Moment sah er aber noch nicht danach aus, denn er schlief immer noch friedlich seinen Rausch aus.  
Mein Kopf dröhnte unterdessen, als würde darin ein dutzend Kampfflieger den Ernstfall proben und auch mein Magen benahm sich lebendiger als mir lieb war.  
Uhhhh....  
Scheiß Feier, scheiß Alkohol!  
An mehr erinnerte ich mich ohnehin nicht: Wir hatten gefeiert und ich hatte getrunken.  
Der Rest lag in gnädiger Dunkelheit. 'Gnädig' deshalb, weil mir auf diese Weise die peinlichen Details erspart blieben. - Allerdings konnte das Unwissen darum mich nicht vor der Tatsache retten, *dass* etwas passiert war. Denn der nackte Keiji, der zusammen mit mir in einem Schlafsack - seinem Schlafsack - lag, bewies das leider nur allzu deutlich.  
Ich stöhnte noch einmal beschämt auf und erinnerte mich an die vergangenen Tage.

~*~

Keiji und ich waren beide im Fußballverein unseres kleinen Städtchens. Er war ein Jahr älter als ich und auf demselben Gymnasium in der Klasse über mir.  
Nach den Sommerferien hatte er auf unsere Schule gewechselt. Und obwohl er erst seit drei Jahren in Deutschland war, beherrschte er unsere Sprache perfekt - so wie auch alles andere an ihm perfekt zu sein schien.  
Von dem Augenblick an, als ich ihn das erste Mal bei uns trainieren gesehen hatte, war es um mich geschehen gewesen. Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Wie furchtbar!  
Vorher hatte ich nicht mal gewusst, dass ich auf Männer stand, doch die ziemlich eindeutigen Gedanken und Träume mit Keiji als Inhalt, bewiesen es mir recht schnell. Träume, in denen ich ihm durchs seidige, ebenholzfarbene Haar strich, das ihm offen über die Schultern fiel anstatt wie sonst mit einem Gummiband gebändigt zu werden. Phantasien, in denen ich Keiji innig küsste und bedauerte, dass er dabei seine kastanienbraunen Augen geschlossen hatte und ich nicht in ihnen versinken konnte. Luftschlösser, in denen ich noch viel mehr mit ihm anstellte, was mir jedes Mal das Blut ins Gesicht und eine tieferliegende Körperregion trieb.  
Da ich mich aber kaum zu einer Annäherung bewegen konnte, himmelte ich ihn nur heimlich aus der Ferne an. Denn obwohl wir in einer Mannschaft spielten, schien er unerreichbar für mich. Wer wollte denn auch schon was mit *mir* zu tun haben?! Mir spielte nicht mal jemand einen Ball zu, weil man mich für unfähig hielt und in der Schule hatte ich meine speziellen 'Freunde', die mir das Leben zur Hölle machten.  
Einziger Lichtblick war Keiji, dessen immer strahlendes Gesicht mit dem bezauberndsten Lächeln der Welt ich am Liebsten ununterbrochen sehen wollte. Oftmals war er für mich sogar der einzige Grund, der Schule nicht doch fern zu bleiben. So gesehen, war es vielleicht ganz gut, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte...

Vor zwei Wochen widerfuhr mir dann eine zugleich schmerzhafte wie auch befreiende Peinlichkeit. Nach dem Unterricht hatte ich versucht möglichst schnell vom Schulgelände runterzukommen, um eine Begegnung mit meinen Lieblingsfeinden zu vermeiden. Allerdings erwarteten eben diese mich schon vor dem Ausgang. Als ich sie sah, wollte ich sogleich den Rückzug einläuten und entweder eine anderen Weg suchen oder so lange in einem guten Versteck warten, bis sie sich verzogen hätten. Blöd nur, dass mich bei meinem Fluchtversuch schon einer der fünf Kerle gesehen hatte und mich mit einem Griff seiner klodeckelartigen Hände am Kragen zu den anderen zerrte.  
Und wieder hatte ich die tägliche Abreibung über mir ergehen zu lassen. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie sich diesmal beeilen würden. Am nächsten Tag wartete eine Englischarbeit auf mich, für die ich noch lernen wollte. Erfahrungsgemäß hatten sie aber immer bereits dann genug, wenn meine Kleidung total zerrissen und verdreckt und mein Körper mit blauen Flecken und anderen Blessuren übersäht war.  
Ich wusste nicht, warum sie sich ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht hatten, um sich abzureagieren, aber vermutlich war ich einfach ein gutes Opfer: kleiner als der Durchschnitt der Jungs in meinem Alter, nicht grade muskulös und damit ziemlich wehrlos.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ohne Gegenwehr zu leisten - denn sie waren ohnehin in der Übermacht - versuchte ich die Prozedur zu ertragen, ohne einen Schmerzenslaut von mir zu geben. Schon halb durch die Schmerzen und die in regelmäßigen Abständen auf mich einprasselnden Schläge benebelt, vernahm ich eine mir bekannte Stimme, die aufgebracht etwas rief. Kurz darauf fühlte ich, wie mich die Hände, die mich am Schlafhitchen in die Höhe gehalten hatten, verschwanden und ich dem Boden entgegenglitt. Ich hörte noch Schritte und wie es vermutlich eine Rangelei gab, an der ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht beteiligt war. Dann herrschte plötzlich Stille und als ich meine Augen mühsam aufzwang, sah ich mich mit dem besorgten Blick aus kastanienfarbenen Tiefen konfrontiert. Bestimmt bin ich automatisch rot angelaufen, weil Keiji mir so nah war wie sonst nur in meinen Träumen und ich musste mich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht in schlüpfrige Phantasien abzudriften.  
"Baka!" war das Erste, was ich von ihm zu hören bekam und an meinem dämlichen Blick musste er wohl erkannt haben, dass ich nur Bahnhof verstand.  
"Das heißt so viel wie 'Idiot'! - Und du brauchst gar nicht so vorwurfsvoll zu gucken, denn du bist doch auch einer, wenn du dir diese Gemeinheiten einfach so gefallen lässt."  
Daraufhin war ich erst mal beleidigt. Ich hatte ja wohl überhaupt keine Chance gegen diese fünf Kerle mit der schrankartigen Statur und hätte damit alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Das wusste ich deshalb so genau, weil ich es früher tatsächlich mal versucht hatte mich zu wehren.  
Allerdings... Keiji war noch ein Stück kleiner als ich und hatte, wie ich bei einem mühsamen und wegen verrenkten Knochen auch ein wenig schmerzhaftem Rundumblick festgestellt hatte, eben diese fünf Schränke vertrieben.  
"Wie...", setzte ich an, wurde aber durch ein atemberaubendes Lächeln von ihm unterbrochen.  
"Zweiter Dan im Karate und erster Dan im Judo. Leider komme ich hier in Deutschland nicht sehr oft zum Trainieren, aber manche Dinge verlernt man eben nie." Er tat die Sache mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Dann streckten sich seine Hände mir entgegen und zogen mich schließlich in die Höhe, wo ich so lange ohne Gleichgewichtssinn herumtaumelte, bis er sich seufzend meinen linken Arm um die Schulter legte.  
"Baka!", sagte er schon wieder, aber ich empfand es nicht als Beleidigung, weil er es dazu viel zu weich ausgesprochen hatte. "Wo wohnst du?"

Seit diesem Tag hatte ich Ruhe vor meinen handgreiflichen Verehrern. Und erfreulicherweise bekam ich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zu Keiji hin.  
Der schien auch wirklich noch mehr Worte als 'Baka' zu beherrschen, mit denen er mich ansprechen konnte, auch wenn das immer noch seine Lieblingsbezeichnung für mich war.  
Als der Zeitpunkt des Fußballturniers, das über ein ganzes Wochenende gehen und bei dem wir übernachten sollten, immer näher rückte, schien klar zu sein, dass wir uns ein Zelt teilen würden.  
Obwohl ich mich natürlich wie bekloppt darüber freute, hatte ich doch wahnsinnige Angst, dass meine Phantasien mich in irgendeine peinliche Situation bringen würden, wenn ich nicht sehr viel Vorsicht walten ließ.  
Was, wenn ich im Schlaf redete und seinen Namen stöhnte? Oder wenn ich einen… 'eindeutigen' Traum von ihm hatte und mit Morgenlatte aufwachte. Uh... das wäre garantiert mein Ende!  
Das Meer an Sorgen, in dem ich zu ertrinken drohte, ebbte durch die Vorfreude auf das Turnier jedoch rasch ab - auch wenn ich immer noch befürchtete, dass es nur zu bald wieder in Form einer Sintflut zurückkehren würde.

Unser Wochenendtrip war schneller gekommen, als ich mir erträumt hatte. Schon die Fahrt mit unserem Chaotenverein musste für den Busfahrer die reinste Qual gewesen sein, wohingegen wir uns köstlich amüsierten. Gleich am ersten Tag hatten wir drei Spiele, in denen Keiji sein Geschick als Stürmer unter Beweis stellte. Aus einer völlig bescheuerten Sentimentalität heraus war ich unglaublich stolz auf ihn, obwohl ich wohl eher hätte eifersüchtig auf so viel Talent sein sollen.  
Und am Abend dann, da stieg unsere große Siegesfeier, obwohl wir noch zwei weitere Tage durchzustehen hätten. Aber selbst unser Trainer ließ sich nicht davon abhalten Alkohol en masse zu konsumieren.  
Ich weiß nur noch, dass sich Keiji zu mir ans Lagerfeuer gesetzt hat und wir mit Rotwein in Plastikbechern angestoßen haben. Und dass es nicht bei der einen Flasche geblieben war…

~*~

Wann und wie ich zurück ins Zelt gekommen war und was sich dann ereignet hatte... daran hatte ich keinerlei Erinnerung mehr. Aber ich konnte es mir leider nur zu lebhaft vorstellen, denn die Art und Weise, wie ich im Zelt mit Keiji lag, ließ keinerlei Spielraum für Spekulationen.  
Scheiße, verdammte!  
Ich musste dort weg, bevor er aufwachte und diese Katastrophe sah.  
Vielleicht erinnerte er sich ja genauso wenig an die vergangene Nacht wie ich. Dann reichte es, wenn ich einfach zurück in meinen Schlafsack kroch und so tat, als sei nichts gewesen - oder es zumindest versuchte. Wenn da nur nicht sein Arm gewesen wäre, der sich dermaßen besitzergreifend um meine Brust geschlungen hatte!!  
Beim Versuch diese Extremität wegzuschieben, kuschelte er sich nur noch näher an mich und murmelt im Schlaf.  
"Mamotte ageru!"  
Errötend dachte ich an den Tag zurück, an dem er mich vor den Schulschlägern gerettet hat. Da hat er das Selbe gesagt. 'Mamotte ageru!' Auf meinen zweiten dämlichen Blick an diesem Tag, hatte er dann errötend übersetzt: 'Ich werde dich immer beschützen.' und dann noch schnell angefügt, dass er das ja wohl tun müsse, weil ich scheinbar nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen könne. Pöh, was war ich auf diese Bemerkung beleidigt gewesen - und gleichzeitig so unendlich glücklich.  
Ob er in diesem Moment gerade an mich dachte, von mir träumen musste?!  
Widerwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Träum nicht so viel!, ermahnte ich mich. Das, was am Vorabend passiert war, war die Schuld des Alkohols gewesen. Wer wusste, wie ich ihn dazu bekommen hatte?!  
Mein nächster Versuch mich von ihm zu befreien war nachdrücklicher. Der Typ war kleiner als ich, der konnte doch unmöglich im Schlaf so eine Kraft haben und mich festhalten!  
Ziehen, drücken, ziehen, drü...  
"Baka, lass das!", murmelte es von unten her und ich errötete. Ich hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Nun hatte ich den Salat.  
"Keiji... ich..."  
Sein anderer Arm griff nach mir und zog mich wieder zu ihm herunter, meine Bemühungen zunichte machend.  
"Baka! Lass uns weiterschlafen, ich bin noch müde von dieser Waaaaahnsinnsnacht."  
Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht verzog sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen und ich war mir sicher inzwischen wie eine überreife Tomate auszusehen. Unsere Nasenspitzen waren keine zehn Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sein Kichern ging mir durch Mark und Bein.  
"Du bist so niedlich, wenn du errötest... hm..." Er schnupperte an meinen Haaren und wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sich der Farbton in meinem Gesicht noch intensiviert. "Das bist du heute Nacht auch ständig... errötet meine ich... selbst im schwachen Licht der Taschenlampe hat man deine Birne bestimmt kilomeeeterweit leuchten sehen!"  
Nun lachte er auch noch, der fiese Kerl, aber ich war froh, dass er anscheinend nicht vorhatte, meinem jungen Leben ein vorzeitiges Ende zu bereiten.  
"Keiji..."  
Ein inniger Kuss versiegelte meine Lippen und ich glaubte zu verglühen.  
"Baka...", nuschelte es rau an meinem Ohr. "Du redest zu viel."  
Feingliedrige Hände streichelten und wuschelten durch meine Haare.  
"Du solltest besser aufpassen, sonst vernasch ich dich gleich hier und jetzt nochmal. Und das wäre wirklich ganz übel, denn wir Beide werden unsere Energie für die Spiele heute noch brauchen. Außerdem... vermute ich, dass unsere Nachbarn es uns nicht verzeihen werden, wenn wir sie schon wieder wecken..."  
Blödes Turnier! Blöde Feier! Blöder Japaner! Wie hatte ich mich nur in *den* verlieben können?!  
Doch als seine Hände sich um meine Hüfte legten, mich ganz nah an ihn heranzogen, er seinen zerzausten Schopf an meine Brust drückte und wieder langsam und regelmäßig zu atmen begann, hegte ich keinerlei Zweifel mehr, dass ich die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

  
**~Ende~**   


\-----

verfasst: 15.+16.04.2004


End file.
